1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for depositing a phosphor on a semiconductor-light emitting device using transfer molding, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for depositing a phosphor on a semiconductor-light emitting device, in which the phosphor is efficiently deposited on the semiconductor-light emitting device using transfer molding by rearranging the phosphor according to luminance characteristics of manufactured light-emitting device chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor-light emitting devices which convert an electric signal into light, have a longer life span than other light-emitting devices, and are driven at a low voltage. Currently, light fixtures using white LEDs having high brightness have been used to replace general light-emitting devices. A white LED may be manufactured by coating a red, green, or yellow phosphor on a light-emitting device that emits blue light or UV light.
Examples of depositing a phosphor on a general LED chips may include wafer level coating. In the wafer level coating, a plurality of LED chips are formed on a wafer and then a phosphor is deposited on the wafer before evaluating optical characteristics of each chip.
According to the wafer level coating, a phosphor is deposited only on the wafer and thus such a method may be applied only to a LED structure in which light is emitted to upper parts of the LED chips.
Also, in the wafer level coating, a phosphor paste is deposited while non-sorted LED chips are formed on the same wafer before the LED chips are bin sorted in the evaluation on optical characteristics of each chip. Accordingly, due to differences in the optical characteristics between the LED chips, white chips having non-uniform optical characteristics are manufactured and thus a yield of the entire process may be significantly decreased.